


Little Dear

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Ani, Gen, Listen in my head ani and yodito were best friends, Obi-Wan somehow ends up taking care of more kids, So here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Young Anakin once again teaches his baby friend why it’s not okay to eat things that move
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 138





	Little Dear

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC HAS SPOILERS FOR THE MANDALORIAN 
> 
> it’s just a name, but I wanted to be sure

Anakin’s eyes lit up with joy as he ignited his training saber for the first time. He spun it as best as he could in his smaller hands, alarmed when it hits the ground with a quiet fizzle. At his side, Grogu gives a delighted laugh, waving his clawed hands in the air. The force hums in alarm, wrapping protectively around its favourite children. Ani lets the blanket of energy rest over his shoulders, Grogu’s eyes twinkling.

“This is so Wizard Grogu! It’s an actual training saber!” The baby gives a gurgling sound that Anakin nods in agreement to. He waves his saber before him, his grin growing at the familiar, albeit more quiet buzzing of the weapons.

“I can’t wait for Master Obi-Wan to teach me some saber forms!” He swung the saber haphazardly and the child cooed in fascination, following the wonky arc above their heads.

“What do you say we go show him?” Grogu grinned, offering his arms out. Ani clipped his new saber to his belt and lifted the child into his arms, racing off to his masters quarters.

—

Ani struggled to pay attention to his teacher when just to his left, there was a small green being aggressively munching his way through some cookies. He leaned over to gently swipe away the crumbs from his basic brown robes. The teacher carried on, willingly blind to the blatant eating in her classroom; most Jedi in the temple turned away when Grogu was doing something he shouldn’t, all the little spawn had to do was coo and blink up at them with those big round eyes and suddenly all was forgiven.

Anakin wished that still worked for him. It hadn’t worked on anyone other than Obi-Wan, and even that was starting to wear off. He knew his master only caved when there wasn’t a real argument to be had.

And yet the crèche masters absolutely fell at Grogu’s knees. To be fair, the little creature was adorable; huge ears and tiny hands will help you get anything you want from class mates and adults alike. Ani couldn’t even find it within himself to be mad that he was stuck in lessons with what looked like a newborn.

“Skywalker!” He snapped to attention, realising he’d been staring blankly at his desk for the last few moments. His cheeks flushed when he noticed half of the children looking at him. Aayla raised her eyebrows and tilted her head at the board. Anakin scanned it quickly and took a breath of relief.

“The answer is 12.” The teacher raised one eyebrow in surprise before sighing in resignation, turning back to continue her lesson. He gave Aayla a grateful thumbs up and she grinned widely at him. To his left, Grogu giggled, raising his little clawed hands in amusement at Anakin.

“Shhh, quiet.” He raised his finger to his lips and Grogu copied him, sticking his entire hand in his mouth. Anakin had to muffle laughter in his sleeve, struggling to turn back and concentrate before he got called on again.

—

“Grogu no! You can’t eat that!!” Obi-Wan watched in amusement as his young padawan wrestled the class fish out of the little terrors claws. The baby gave them both a happy grin, sitting back on his butt with no regard for the state of the floor. Anakin joined him on the ground, petting his little ears.

The classroom was empty, most padawans being taken home by their masters earlier in the evening. Obi-Wan had agreed to wait and see if the crèchemaster would come for Grogu before dark. The man was yet to show, but they knew it was incredibly busy in the crèche, so Obi-Wan wasn’t too worried. He’d simply send the man a message when he picked the child up later.

“We talked about this Grogu. Just because Grand Master Yoda eats things like that, doesn’t mean you can!” Anakin sounded so indignant and Grogu genuinely seemed to be listening, so Obi-Wan carefully wrestled back the urge to remind the padawan that he had eaten his own choice foods in his first days in the temple. Nobody deserved to be reminded about eating dirt or bugs. But he kept the information for future blackmail when his padawan was an unruly teenager.

“Hatu!” Grogu sounded very convinced of himself, and Ani rolled his eyes.

“No, not hatu! You can’t eat the fish!” Obi-Wan raised his hand to his mouth, struggling to muffle his laughter at seeing his padawan argue with an infant who was, in technical terms, his age. Grogu made some unintelligible noises and Anakin sighed dramatically, throwing his arms up in the air. Obi-Wan was reminded sharply of his younger self getting exasperated with Qui-Gon and his antics.

“No! We’re not allowed to do that either!” Anakin turned to him with an exasperated sigh.

“Master can we take Grogu back to your quarters while he waits for the crèchemaster?” Anakin looked up at him with big blue eyes, and Obi-Wan knew he would have lost that argument far before he began it.

“I don’t see why we can’t.” Grogu gave a happy cry, tugging aggressively at Obi-Wan’s robe until he lifted him into the crook of his arm, his huge ears pressed to his robes, likely tracking his force signature. He smiled and offered out his free hand to his padawan, who grinned widely at him.

“Thanks Master! You’re the best.” Grogu gave an agreeing coo and Obi-Wan didn’t bother hiding his soft smile as the three of them walked down the temple halls. He couldn’t even feel mad when Grogu threw up his cookies all over his robes.


End file.
